1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an apparatus and method for modifying the "action" and operating depth of a fishing plug. A fishing plug is constructed to perform a fish attracting action either on the surface of a body of water or at varying depths in the body of water. As a conventional fishing plug is pulled over the surface of a body of water or through the water at different depths its construction causes the plug to wiggle from side to side. Further, in order to create a shallow, medium or deep depth operating plug the forward end of the plug is equipped with a small, medium or large size diving fin or lip. The plug of the instant invention incorporates a drag member attached to the rear of the plug which not only reduces the "action" of the plug while moving over the surface of a body of water or through the water below the surface thereof, but further reduces the operating depth of the plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of fishing plugs or artificial baits heretofore have been provided with variable "action" modifiers and with different structures for varying the operating depth thereof. Examples of these previously known forms of plugs or artificial baits are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,109,439, 1,232,211, 2,585,783, 2,883,785, 4,229,899, 4,777,761 and 4,807,387. However, these previously known forms of plugs do not include the structural features of the instant invention, nor do they encompass the plug action modifying and operating depth reducing method incorporated in the instant invention.